


and it goes like this

by pastelwars



Category: Haikyuu!!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Slow Build, reader is a chalcedony, reader is an alien, specifically a gem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Diamond, the most radiant one of all, of course. Being one of her gems was truly an honor. Well, except for doing certain missions for her. Like going to Earth and such. Why bother going to such a planet to check what's going on? Yellow Diamond's just going to destroy it. Although, that Peridot did make it seem like it was interesting. Maybe it won't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Furiously tapping the backspace over and over, you groaned. Grumbling to yourself and pushing yourself over to a call button, you quickly pressed it down.

"Come in, White Diamond Control Center, this is Chalcedony, Facet-AR5L Cut-1XA. I repeat, this is Chalcedony, Facet-AR5L Cut-1XA. The landing sequence is about to comence. Come in."

"This is the White Diamond Control Center, landing spot seems clear, comence now. Reminder of your mission: find Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG Peridot and bring her back and any others. Do not fail." You grunted in response.

"Yes, yes, I am well aware of my mission. I do not need to be reminded of it. I am not a failure like that Peridot. Do not look down on me." There was silence on the other end, and you smirked to yourself. You knew they were trying their best to not get mad, for you were a higher tier of gem than they were. White Diamond would surely have their head if they were to defy you. You were one to get things done correctly and quickly, and White Diamond had favored you. "Ah, yes, of course," They came on after a little bit, and you straightened up.

"Since you are all set up, I shall send you on your way. I have my own work to do." The line cut off. Sitting back in your chair, you looked ahead at one of Earth's landscape. It was flat, perfect for landing. There were a couple of trees surrounding the area, and you wondered why Yellow Diamond wanted this planet destroyed. Sure, it wasn't as pretty as Homeworld, but from what you heard, Earth had great resources. You weren't one to go against Yellow Diamond, though. You've already seen some _other_ gems who had done so, and you momentarily grimanced. You didn't want to think about the Peridot who called her a clod.

After expertly landing on Earth, you stood up and got out of your spaceship. Looking up at the night sky, you were unimpressed. You've lived in space for most of your life, why should you be excited about it? Sighing, you lightly touched the side of the ship, and it turned invisible as soon as you did so. Examining your surroundings, you started to walk ahead. You didn't take even two steps until a loud beeping sound went off. Taking out a small message pad, you were frustrated at how instant the call from Homeworld came in. Mumbling to yourself, you hesitantly opened the message. A Sapphire popped up.

"I'm terribly sorry, but one of our Peridots messed up the coordinates for your landing, and you are on the opposite of where you were supposed to land." If you could, you would've paled. "Your ship needs some time to start up again, so you are stuck here for a while. I'm sorry for not foreseeing this." Ignoring the Sapphire, you threw your message pad on the ground angrily. You screamed and stomped your feet childishly.

"This isn't fair!" You screeched, and some neighboring birds (the ones who hadn't left from being scared off by your landing) flew away in terror. This would be your doom, that you were sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking around for what seemed to be centuries, you eventually stumbled across a city. Shifting into something a little more human-like, you covered up your gem on your chest. Looking around at the residents, you were relieved no one stopped you and asked you questions. Sure, people were bound to be curious, but as long as no one came up to you directly, you would be safe.  
  
Coming across what you assumed to be a park, you stopped to rest. Sitting down on a bench and bringing your legs in, you hugged your knees. You were highly upset, not used to being thrown off course like this. What would White Diamond say? What would White Diamond _do_?  
  
Burying your face in your knees, you resisted the urge to cry. Unaware of the footsteps approaching you, you softly groaned. You then felt a light tug on your uniform. Lifting up your head, you did your best to intimidate the human who dared to bother you.  
  
"Are you alright?" A human with brown fluffy hair had their head tilted in confusion. You clicked your tongue.  
  
"Does it look like i'm alright?" You snapped. They didn't even flinch, but instead chuckled.  
  
"Heh, apparently not. Are you new to this area?"  
  
"Hmph. I suppose you could say that." You whispered, almost jokingly. The human merely smiles widely.  
  
"Then I'll show you around!" You immediately grimaced at the idea and shook your head violently. Being stuck here was embarrassing enough. "Don't worry, I will take good care of you!" You stood up.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! You do not have the privilege of showing me around! I am perfectly fine on my own, so leave me alone!" You shouted. This human was starting to piss you off. However, they only pouted and whined at your actions. You knew they were faking it though. It seemed as if they had done this many times before.  
  
"Maa, you're so mean! I was only trying to help." They whimpered. You clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes.  
  
"I do not need help from a human like you." Their eyes widened and you blinked in confusion.  
  
"Are you..." Their mouth was hanging open in surprise, brown eyes twinkling like stars. "... an alien?" They whispered.  
  
"As if it wasn't obvious." They gasped loudly and you jumped in surprise. "What? Is there something wrong with it?" You asked defensively. They shook their head quickly and ran over to you, grasping both of your hands in theirs.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it at all!" They leaned in and you leaned back. "What's your planet like? How many of you are there? Where's your ship? Do you plan world domination?!" With each word, they leaned in closer and closer.  
  
"Er..." You trailed off, not exactly sure what to say. It was pretty sudden, after all. Maybe if you didn't say anything they would get bored and leave? Yet, the human didn't seem impatient at all. They were in the same position as they were moments ago, and were waiting patiently.  
  
"Well," You started. "I'm sure I can answer all your idiotic questions later." You sighed and mumbled something.  
  
"Huh?" They asked, not quite catching what you said. You grumbled again, and they leaned in.  
  
"I said," You talked louder. "Maybe after you showed me around..." Their eyes were sparkling, and you flushed a bright blue.  
  
"That's great! Since you don't have anywhere to live, you can stay at my house!" They grabbed your hand and started to pull you somewhere. "What's your name? Mine's Oikawa Tooru!" Looking at the ground as you were passing buildings,  you murmured,  
  
"...Chalcedony."  
  
"That's a cool name! Not to mention cute," The Oikawa human said. You tilted your head. Cute? You had never really heard yourself be mentioned as such. Gems were meant to either be smart and logical or a hard-working soldier. Cute wasn't in the gem dictionary.  
  
After a couple minutes of walking, you ended up in what you assumed to be one of those human neighborhoods. Like a kindergarten, except calmer. Stepping towards the Oikawa human's house, you hestiated for a second. Humans were very different from gems, so who knows what might lie inside this building? Unfortunately for you, though, the human didn't care and dragged you inside.  
  
Going inside wasn't so bad, you thought. It didn't seem they were any sort of possible weapons, so you guessed you were safe. For now, at least. Humans were unpredictable. Soon after, the Oikawa human lead you up to their room. There were lots of posters of humans hitting or deflecting a ball. There were also lots of trophies for the same thing, and a tv. In addition, there was also a uniform of some sort hanging on one of the walls. You hesitated in the doorway.  
  
"Come in, come in!" They said, beckoning you with a wave of their hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Yeah right." You grumbled. "Humans can be pretty deceiving, you know." They chuckled.  
  
"I suppose you're right," They replied. "But I won't do that." Reluctantly, you stepped in. Nothing big seemed to be happening, and you weren't injured, so you guessed you were safe. The human sat down and patted the spot next to them. You sat down, and they pulled out a device that you knew was a phone.  
  
Sitting next to them gave you a chance to examine them more thoroughly. Their brown hair was wavy, and most likely was soft. Their eyes were a similar to their hair color, yet they had a multitude of brown shades. They were wearing a blue, light jacket and a cream sweater and some sweats. They were texting someone named 'iwa-chan!!!'  
  
After a little bit, the Oikawa human put away their phone and turned their attention to you.  
  
"Since i can't keep you here all the time--"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"--you'll be going to school with me!" Ignoring you, they smiled widely. "Tt's gonna be so much fun, I promise, Chal-chan!!"  
  
"What is Chal-chan?!" You were beginning to grow irritated once more at them. "Why does it sound so stupid!?" The Oikawa human laughed and you glared at them.  
  
"It's your nickname of course! Chalcedony-chan is a mouthful, you know." You clicked your tongue and growled.  
  
"And another thing, what is school and why can't I just stay here?"  
  
"School is something humans go to to learn during the day. And, who knows what you might do while nobody's around." Your eyes widened. You, spending time with a bunch of other humans? Humans were rowdy, sweaty, and awful. You aren't sure you're going to survive this.  
  
School shall be your doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing at the gates of the Oikawa human's school, you nervously shrunk back in fear. The school was huge, and you were intimidated by the structure. Usually, you wouldn't be, Homeworld was big, after all. But this was unfamiliar and strange. Not to mention full of humans.

"...and remember, your new name is (Surname) (Name) and you're a foreign exchange student. My mom already got everything together, so you don't have to do anything." The Oikawa human was reminding you of what you were going to do, and it reminded you of the gem you talked to just yesterday.

Nodding your head, you begrudgingly followed him into the building. He led you to a classroom, which was labeled 3-4. According to the Oikawa human, it was a college preparation class for third years. You assumed it had to do with the test you took earlier.

"I have to go to volleyball practice now, and we're in different classes, so we won't see each other until lunch. Have fun while I'm gone, okay?" Breaking you out of your thoughts, the human spoke. "Also, you don't have to call me the Oikawa human. You can just call me Tooru, okay?"

"Yes, it's crystal clear." You said. "I shall do my best."

"And, be sure to make friends, (Name)-chan!" He said, walking off and waving goodbye. When he left, you sighed. Hopefully you wouldn't die today. Stepping in the classroom hesitantly, pairs of eyes landed on you. Tensing up, you fiddled with your fingers. Luckily, an authority figure made their way over to you.

"Ah, you must be (Surname) (Name). Welcome to Aoba Jousai! Come, come. I'll show you where you sit. I'll have you introduce yourself later when everyone is here." Great, there's more in here? "I'm Shizuki-sensei. Don't hesitate to ask me any questions you have."

They led you over to a desk, and luckily, it was next to a window. Not having enough courage to speak, you only nodded gratefully. Looking outside, you saw students hanging out with each other. There was also a cherry blossom tree in the courtyard. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was a beautiful day. You preferred Homeworld though.

Soon enough, the bell rang and students came pouring in. The teacher motioned for you to come up. Reluctantly, you stood up and went up to the front of the classroom. You looked around at the new students that came in and gulped nervously. You locked eyes momentarily with a buff spiky-haired boy.

"Students," Shizuki-sensei started. "this is (Surname) (Name). (Surname), please introduce yourself. Give a little insight on you." You took a deep breath.

"U-uh, I'm (Surname) (Name), and I, um, like science and math..." Rubbing your arm anxiously, your gaze dropped down to the floor. Whispers sounded throughout the room. Fortunately, there were no negative comments. You heard the word 'cute' again.

"Ah, very nice (Surname)-san, you can sit down again." Letting out a sigh of relief, you quickly sat down. "Alright, settle down. Take out your notes. (Surname)-san, you're excused." Nodding your head, uou thanked the Diamonds for not having to do much work.

Looking back outside, you started to block out the teacher's voice (Homeworld had already taught you this, so why bother listening?). Though, nothing interesting was happening since school had begun. Turning your attention back to the classroom, you looked over at the boy you saw earlier.

Their attention was turned to the lesson. As mentioned before, he had spiky hair and were buff. His skin was tan, his eyes a dark brown. He was wearing the standard uniform for Aoba Jousai, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

You put your head in your hand and wished this class would go faster.

-&-&-&-&-

A little bit later, Shizuki-sensei handed out an assignment. After telling the class they could work in pairs, students began to push desks together and started to work. Not knowing what to do, you panicked. Luckily for you, the boy you had set your attention on had come over to you, and you calmed down.

"I'm assuming you need help," He said, and you nodded. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for you to shake it. Tentatively, you took ahold of it. You shook hands and the Iwaizumi human sat down next to you. As he did so, your mind drifted to Tooru's phone contact, and wondered if he was related in a way. There's always a pair where one annoys the other way too much, after all. Soon enough, you two set out to work. Eventually, you got to know him a bit more. He played volleyball, which Tooru played, so your assumption of him being Iwa-chan was most likely true. You still didn't really understand what volleyball is though.

You two had finished quickly, and the Iwaizumi human had stayed next to you, since class was almost over. Lunch would begin right after. Then, you would see Tooru and hide behind him from the other humans. You didn't trust him fully, but he was the one you trusted the most. Right before the Iwaizumi human, of course. He was smart, kind, and fairly good-looking. Though, you had to admit Tooru was cuter. As annoying as he is, you can't deny that fact. The human then invited you to have lunch with him, and of course you said yes.

"So, where are you from?" The human asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. Tilting your head towards him, and you looked confused. Finally, it made sense.

"O-oh, yes, I'm from..." You trailed off, unsure of what to say. You coughed, buying time. "I'm from France." You licked your lips, and fiddled with your fingers. Nervous habits you had. Then, the bell rang and everyone got up to go get to the lunchroom before anyone else. Tooru poked his head in, and the Iwaizumi human got up to go greet him.

"I'll go deal with this trash," He said jokingly, sighing playfully. He got up from his seat, and so did you. Intertwining your fingers over and over, you silently followed him. Tooru smiled brightly at the sight of the two of you.

"Hello, Iwa-chan, (Name)-chan! Ready to eat?" You nodded, and the Iwaizumi human looked at you.

"You know him already?" He asked, puzzled. You nodded again, not wanting to speak. Sure, he was nice and all, but humans were just.... ugh. By then, Tooru had begun walking off towards somewhere, and you rushed over to him and grabbed his sleeve. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You breathed a sigh of relief. The Iwaizumi human followed close behind, walking up right next to Tooru. They started to talk to each other, and you wished you could talk to another gem like that. Even that bossy Peridot you talked to right before your mission began.

You shook your head. You sighed sadly, reminiscing about Homeworld, about White Diamond. Tooru was great and all, but he could never live up to White Diamond. She was beautiful, ethereal, and you missed her dearly. Frowning, you loosely hung on to Tooru. He seemed to pick up on your sadness, and nudged you softly.

"You okay?" He whispered, and both his and the Iwaizumi human's attention turned to you. You pushed him away from you and blushed. You wrapped your arms around yourself defensively.

"I-it's none of your business, idiot!" He laughed again, and turned away. You huffed while the two started up another conversation again. Eventually, you ended up on the school's roof. You followed behind the two humans as they sat down near the edge. You stood over the railing, looking at the students who were now coming out to spend some time outside. A breeze flowed by and ruffled up your hair. You walked over to where Tooru sat eating lunch, and looked down at your hands. Homesickness hit you like a brick, and you wanted to go home.

"Want some, (Name)-chan?" A voice brought you back to reality, and you stared at its owner. Tooru had chopsticks in hand, a piece of meat in between. He was smiling widely, and you clicked your tongue, turning away from him.

"No thanks, I don't need _your_ food." Basing off what you learned about humans, they needed a digestive systems to down the food. You wanted no part in doing such disgusting things. You nearly hit his hand away in disgust, crossing your arms over your chest. He snickered, and you could hear the Iwaizumi human do so as well. You blushed in response. Eventually, they started to ignore you and talk to each other. You sighed, hoping this day would be over quickly.

-&-&-&-&-

After heading back to classes after lunch, and after finishing them, you went to the gym. Apparently, Tooru also had practice after school, and you had to come along. Luckily, the Iwaizumi human also had gym and was able to lead you there. There were loud shouts, of 'toss to me!', 'nice receive!', and 'chance ball!' amongst other things. You didn't understand what these things had to do with each other, but you didn't question it, not bothering for understanding humans. You saw Tooru waving his hands at you, standing next to black-haired and pink-haired boys, while others stood close behind. Unfortunately for you, Tooru's shouts brought attention over to you, and you could see girls glaring at you. Ignoring them, you and Iwaizumi made your way over to Tooru.

"Hey, (Name)-chan!!" You responded with a nod. "This is Matsukawa and Hanamaki." He motioned to the two next to him. They said nothing, but instead waved. The Hanamaki human gave a peace sign. "We're gonna play a game pretty soon, so you can just make your way up there."

You looked over and up to the second floor, where a bunch of other people, humans, stood. You groaned internally, but complied anyway. Once you got up there, girls were starely at you as if you were the scum of the Earth. You giggled silently. Ah, humans. They think they're so great. Maybe Yellow Diamond's ideas weren't that bad. You shook your head. What were you thinking? Earth wasn't so bad, some humans were pretty nice, and not to mention smart. And, from what you saw, there were lots of potential resources that could benefit Homeworld. Plus, Yellow Diamond wasn't exactly.... the best gem. Not like you'd ever say that out loud. Your gem would be broken into the littlest pieces you could imagine.

As Tooru said, he and some other humans, including the Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa humans, were playing a game. Even though Tooru had explained it to you last night, you were still confused. You got the whole 'get the ball over the net and let it hit the other side successfully', but that was all. The sayings and positions and extra things were confusing. You just pretended you knew what you were watching, and started to space out. All of a sudden, you heard your name being called (well, your fake name). You looked down to see Tooru on the very end of the court, holding a ball. Once he knew he got your attention, he preceded to throw the ball up in the air.

Running towards it, he jumped up, hitting the ball. It flew across the court with tremendous power, and it was like the nonexistent wind got knocked out of you. It was like the room had no sound. The ball flew over the net, and one of the players tried to hit it, but failed. The ball ricocheted and hit a wall. Cheers piereced the silence, and you were breathtaken. Humans, you had to admit, could be amazing when they wanted to. You watched the rest of the match with newfound awe.

-&-&-&-&-

The match ended up going to Tooru's team. After changing, you and Tooru walked home together with the Iwaizumi guy. The night air, you thought, must've felt good on them. To your disgust, they were sweating like crazy. Thank the Diamond Authority for showers. They were weird, but they got the job done of efficiently cleaning them up. Walking side by side, Tooru spoke up.

"So, (Name)-chan, what did you think? Of the match." You jumped slightly, turning to him. The Iwaizumi human was looking at you, waiting for your answer.

"W-well," You stammered, then taking a deep breath. "I'll admit it was.... breathtaking. It was quite a show. I don't understand much about volleyball, but even I could that you draw 100% of the potential out of each player. That's not a usual ability. And, your jump serve, that's what it's called right?" He chuckled, but nodded. "You hit it with such ferocity that it took my breath away. And, you're quite observant. You use that to your advantage. It was amazing, the whole game was amazing. It was... great."

The two humans next to you were silent, and you got nervous. Then, arms surrouded you, squeezing you, and you yelped in surprise. Tooru was clinging on to you, crying crocodile tears.

"Oh (Name)-chan, you're so nice!!! You're too good to me!!"

"H-hey!" You shouted, trying to squirm out of his embrace. "G-get off me, you--you clod!"

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
